Repercussions
by ilovezacnvanessa
Summary: Jate. My first FF. Takes place after the kiss. What if Jack had confronted Kate straight after? Rated M for future language and...ahem, 'adult' themes.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Repercussions Summary: Takes place after the kiss. What if Jack had confronted Kate straight after?

Warnings: Rated R for future language and smut

Status of Fic: WIP

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: This is my 1st fic for ANY ship EVER. So

please bare this in mind :D 

Disclaimer --  
I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.

--------------------------------------------

Jack felt the storm coming long before he heard the first rumble of thunder. The warm winter air was thick with moisture, yet charged with some kind of electricity that sent birds chattering to their nests. He's been surprised and thoroughly confused when Kate had kissed him in the clearing then run away. Though he wanted to seek out Kate and press her for why, but he waited, hoping she'd return to him of her own free will.

She didn't.

That evening, He began to wonder just where the hell she'd run to. He couldn't find her anywhere, not on the beach, sitting in the hatch, getting some food.

He began to worry, and then found himself beyond worrying. Where could she have gone? Finally, he laughed at himself. "What is this? Two months ago, you'd have been scared to death of a woman close to you. Now you go _looking_ for her?"

At last, he found her; in a deserted alcove he recognized as the same place that he'd come across on their first day here, where she'd stitched up his back. She was skipping stones in the ocean a little way off from the jungle. With her back to him, Kate seemed oblivious to everything but her own thoughts.

Jack's releif at seeing her slender frame silhouetted against the low-hanging sun that shone through the bank of oncoming storm clouds was like a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. And dropped on his chest. _God, she's beautiful_. Her skipping stone technique was good – lots of body English and a quick flick of the wrist. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders with each throw.

Jack stopped and put his hands into the front pocket of his jeans, watching. Not only was she beautiful, but a kind of energy surrounded her like an aura. A magnetic force.

She must have felt his gaze, because she turned a minute later and examined him from the shore.

"I'm sorry," she called, "I'm a jerk."

"You're not a jerk."

"I feel like my whole life's blowing up. I feel – I feel like I'm coming apart."

"Hey, its okay."

Jack waited while Kate sauntered up the beach. She was barefooted like a woodland sprite, and the slanting evening light illuminated her complexion in an oddly incandescent way.

She stopped a yard away, frowning, her eyes watering "No its not. My life's a mess. And now I've messed you up."

"Hey, its not - "

"Yes it is…I..oh God, I can't explain."

"Yes you can. Talk to me."

Jack took Kate's hand. She resisted for a second, but he remained firm. He pulled her to a patch of grass beneath a tree, and they sat down next to eac hother.

Kate frowned at him, "I've told you befire, you had you're chance to know."

"I don't mean that. I don't need to know that. Its about here and now." A moment passed…"Why did you run?"

"Jack..I.."

Jack got up jerkily, "Its okay. It doesn't matter," He turned to go, "You don't need to tell me anything."

"No Jack, I just don't want to talk about us."

"There is no us!" Jack turned on his heels and strode into the jungle.

Kate ran after him desperately, "Maybe there should be."

Jack stood frozen, his back still turned on her, "What?"

I thought i'd leave it on a cliffhanger cos I'm mean like that :D Please review...Tell me - Are they to OOC? How could I improve? Do you have any other suggestions? Did you hate it? Would you continue reading if I updated? TELL ME!!  
and thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Repercussions Summary: Takes place after the kiss. What if Jack had confronted Kate straight after?

Warnings: Rated R for future language and smut

Status of Fic: WIP

Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews! I know you said to have longer chapters but I had to have this one short…I'm sorry. But I promise the next few updates will make up for these incredibly short ones :D and as you can see it contains some smut so skip this chappy if you don't like it (I dunno why you WOULDN'T like Jate smut but anyways)

Disclaimer --  
I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.

----------------------------------

_puts on Lost man's voice PREVIOSLY ON REPERCUSSIONS_

"_There is no us!" Jack turned on his heels and strode into the jungle._

_Kate ran after him desperately, "Maybe there should be."_

_Jack stood frozen, his back still turned on her, "What?"_

"I said maybe there should be. You're the only thing that kept me from going nuts today."

Jack answered without turning back around, "No." Making his voice as neutral as he could manage, "Look, I just don't want to ruin what we've started," Jack said.

"What have we started?"

"I don't know! But for the first time in a lot of years, there's someone for me to talk to and…well, its okay."

"Alright," Kate intervened, "But I could be with you and still talk to you."

Jack's mouth went dry. Quietly, he asked, "What if things go wrong?"

Kate walked up to him. Bracing her hands against his shoulders she kissed him on the mouth, "What could go bad?" she whispered, her lips brushing his.

Jack couldn't suppress a groan, and Kate smiled, that odd, exiting smile that was purely her own. An instant later, her tongue probed his, swirling erotic messages that arrowed directly into the part of his brain he had been trying to ignore. He felt the softness of her chest against his and the length of her legs pressed against his own, and he found himself responding.

He ran one hand into her hair, holding Kate inescapably to the delicious kiss. With the other, he found the hollow of her back, the smooth curve of her hip, the round shape of her bottom. She smiled against his mouth and breathed some words of encouragement as he explored her body. She arched like a cat against his caressing hand. In time, Jack felt her tug his shirt from his jeans, and then Kate's fingers slid up his belly, tracing a tingling path through the hair in his chest, all the while, her togue played hide-and-seek with his own, and he could feel the heat of her body beckoning him closer, deeper.

"What could go bad?" she murmured again.

A lot. Jack felt his brain shut down – he almost heard the click as a deluge of memories sudden;y swam up from his subconcious. Sarah. Kate. Sawyer.

He let go of her and pulled away from her.

"You don't understand," he muttered. And he turned around and ran into the jungle.

Kate stood motionless in shock, still breathing heavily from their kisses. "Jack?"

Please Review! And tell me: Did the smut seem gratuitous to you? I got the feeling it was for me… but I included it anyway.


End file.
